A Time to Make Promises
by AmandaFaye
Summary: Set in 1976 Day On Universe. Captain Gregg wants to declare his love for Carolyn and with help devises something more than an engagement, yet less than a wedding


**Author's Note: All canonical characters belong to R.A. Dick and the studio that produced the series. Others are shared by Mary and Amanda under various aliases. Thanks to Mary for being the best of betas. **

1976

"What troubles you, my friend?" Adam Pierce asked Captain Gregg. The attorney had stopped by Gull Cottage with the latest paperwork Mrs. Muir's publisher had sent for her to sign. However, she and all three kids had been out on various errands to try and get ready for Martha and Ed's impending nuptials. The Captain had told him they should be back before too long and to make himself comfortable. Adam had been quick to notice that the ghost seemed somewhat disquieted.

"What makes you think I'm troubled?" the ghost asked.

"You are normally more - talkative, but you've scarcely said two dozen words in the last half hour since I got here."

Daniel scowled. "Forgive me. I did not intend to be a poor host."

Waving off the apology, Adam said, "Don't worry about it. I'm not great at 'making conversation' either, unless I have something to say. But, I do get the distinct impression that something IS wrong with you. You forget, reading people is part of my job. So, 'fess up."

"It is nothing, really. How are you coming on making me a fully legal person?" the Captain asked, abruptly changing topics.

Adam's lips drew together. "I hate to admit failure, and it's not total failure, but trying to make Daniel Elias Alexander Gregg 'live' again, as it were, is not exactly - an easy task. I can't say that you are the same man you were, without raising enough questions to fill a scandal sheet or two. Now, I could claim you as your own great-great grandchild, but that WOULD inherently besmirch your honor, after all. It would appear you had a child that wasn't exactly born on the right side of the sheets, shall we say?" A rumble of thunder let the young man know what the opinion of such an idea was. "Yeah. If such an event had taken place, I do know you well enough to trust the child would be officially claimed and raised by you. But, if you aren't your own descendant or self, then there are **no **grounds to dispute Claymore's claim on Gull Cottage, much less all the other properties that he has as a result of being the legal heir."

Daniel said a word that was stronger than his usual "blast."

"Thought that'd be your reaction," Adam noted dryly. "What's the urgency?"

"I love Carolyn, and I can hardly marry her if I'm not a legal man," Captain Gregg growled. "It has been preying on my mind more so of late."

"Not in such a way as to be acknowledged by civil authorities, and I doubt by religious ones, either. Well, not CHRISTIAN ones," Adam agreed, tapping his fingers against one knee. "I take it Ed's finally being moved to marriage has put a bug in your ear?"

"Perhaps that is a factor," the ghost allowed grudgingly. "However, the primary reason is that I love Carolyn. The secondary one would be the children. Jonathan is still somewhere between girls being 'yucky', I believe is the word he used, and thinking they _might_ be all right. Candy has begun to display some interest in young men; I rather suspect she might have a crush on one of my crew." There was another rumble as Adam fought down a smirk. "And, Jenny, now that the worst of the grief has abated, is beginning to take quite an interest in Carolyn's co-worker."

"Dave Farnon? Good kid," Adam nodded.

"Yes, but _I_ am not setting a proper example," Daniel insisted, smashing a fist into the coffee table so that Scruffy jumped. "Blast it. If Ed Peavey can realize what he needs to do and accomplish it, then surely I can do so as well."

"You might have to sacrifice one of your goals," Adam hesitantly pointed out. The thunder grew stronger. "Well, then we need a back-up plan."

"IS there any way to _legally _marry her without me being a _legal_ person?" the ghost asked wearily.

Adam drummed his fingers more, then shook his head. "I suppose a common law marriage might be possible, but it wouldn't be recorded anywhere. There's no paperwork. You just have to call yourselves married."

"Then, it might as well not exist," Daniel scowled.

Adam shrugged. "Best I can offer."

The Captain let out a slow breath. "I don't blame you, Adam. It's not your fault that soul-mates is not a recognized legal category."

Adam gave him a half-smile. "I'll keep working on it."

"Thank you." The ghost cocked one ear. "I think the ladies have returned. I suppose I should exercise my powers and relieve them of their burdens."

XXX

Several days later, the kids found Daniel frowning in annoyance as he crossed out an error in his logs. _Blast it, he'd ruined another page. _ At least paper was easier to come by these days. He looked up at the trio of faces watching him.

"What can I do for you?" he asked affably, forcing a smile.

"Tell us what's wrong, Captain Dad," Candy stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, you've been restless and down for days now," Jonathan nodded. "And makin' the house feel weird. If you and Mom are fighting, you gotta work it out, like you tell me and - like you tell Candy and me to."

"They aren't fighting, Jon," Jenny hastily assured him, giving the boy a look that asked where the heck he had gotten that idea. "Once in a while, not often, just every few years, my - Mom and Dad would spat a little, and it didn't feel like this."

"We are not fighting, Jonathan," the Captain agreed. "I'm not even arguing with Claymore. He's not incited so much as a thunderbolt, recently, that is."

"Well, if you miss fighting with him, I bet he'll mess up soon and you can blast him," the boy said encouragingly.

"Of that I have little doubt, but I do not miss fighting with the lame-brained lummox."

"_I_ knew that," Candy said in her best big sister tone. "When it's Claymore making Captain Dad unhappy, the air feels like static, like a storm. This feels gloomy."

"So, can we help?" Jenny asked.

"We're just gonna keep at you until you tell, so 'fess up," Candy urged.

Daniel shook his head. "You are definitely Carolyn Muir's children, of the heart, if not blood." His warm, blue gaze swept from the Muirs to Jenny.

"There IS something wrong," Jenny crowed. "What is it?"

"What I meant is, you are all stubborn and determined as your lovely mother."

"And we're the children of _your_ heart, too," Candy wagged a finger at him. "My psycho, er - psychology teacher said that nurture influences us at least as much as nature, and you're stubborn and determined in spades."

"And it doesn't take long, either. I'm a _lot_ more hardheaded since I came to live with you and Cousin Mom," Jenny affirmed.

The spirit rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Could I dematerialize and escape you? I do appreciate the concern, but my dear ones, there is nothing you can do about this. It is a matter of a personal nature."

"Okay, Mr. Spock," Jenny griped. "You aren't getting out of it _that_ easily."

"Spock? The baby doctor?" Daniel frowned, pulling his right earlobe.

"No. The Vulcan on _Star Trek_. The guy with pointy ears," Candy grinned.

The ghost felt his ears tentatively.

"What we mean is there's one episode where he gets all out of sorts," Jenny explained, "and when Captain Kirk pins him down about it, Spock just said - 'biology', in the kind of tone you said 'personal'."

"Great, Candy and I'll get sent out of the room," Jonathan said glumly.

"Not quite _that_ personal," the Captain chuckled. "And, it does concern you three. I very much doubt Mr. Spock's problem concerned that captain directly."

"Is Admiral what's his name back? Wanting to bust us up again?" Candy asked in alarm. "If he is, he can take a flying leap or - we'll get a real medium to exorcize him."

"Candy! Don't even joke about that sort of thing," her foster-father scolded. "Besides, I doubt very much we could find one that is reputable and able to exorcize her way out of a paper bag. Moreover, ghosts are not demons and subject to exorcism."

"I mean it," she insisted, then looked around. "Is he here?"

"I don't care," Jonathan said, sticking out his chin.

"Me either," Jenny said.

"Not only are you three determined, but valiant and loyal. I could have run the world with a crew like you," the ghost smiled.

"But why would you? It'd be a huge pain," Jenny said with a wink. "And, if you couldn't do it with Uncle Dash, Sean, and Tris, you couldn't with us."

"Fair points," the Captain agreed. "I want to marry your mother." There, it was said.

"Great!" the trio exclaimed. "When? Cool."

Holding up a hand, the ghost said, "Damp down. It's not as simple as that. I need to be legally human first, but Adam has found no way to make Daniel Gregg live again."

Their grins turned crestfallen. "You know, don't you, that we think of you as our Dad," Candy said hesitantly.

"Yeah. I have longest," Jonathan nodded.

"I didn't know I did, but I did almost as long," Candy countered.

"Cool it, you two," Jenny hissed, then added, "And, well, you feel almost like my dad. As close as you can be."

"Thank you, all of you, but I want more. Not just for me, or for her, but for you three as well."

"You act more married than some married people," Jonathan said. "We think of you that way. Even Martha almost has called Mom Mrs. Gregg, once or twice."

"Yeah," Candy said. "You would get married, if you could. And, you kinda are, just not on paper."

"I can't picture her married to anyone else, or you either," Jenny said. "You two - fit. Like my parents, or more so, even."

"Thank you," he said again. "But, until I can stand before God and man to say the vows, it doesn't count."

"You won't - send us away again, will you?" Candy asked fearfully. "We won't go."

"We'll stay awake all the time so you can't," Jonathan added. All three teens' countenances were as stormy as any cloud Daniel could produce.

Daniel smiled. "No. It would make the house feel too empty, even if Claymore filled it with a circus. And, I rather think your minds are immunized against such strong influence. Moreover, if I did, I imagine that Adam, Dash, Sean, and Tristan would go after you, then make my afterlife utterly miserable over it."

"Right!"

"You see, all three of you are old enough to know that I can be corporeal for extended periods, and it sets a bad example for all of you for Carolyn and me to live together like this without benefit of clergy," the ghost said tiredly. "How can I disapprove if Jenny comes home and announces she wants to simply move in with Dave, or if either of you two do with whomever you find to love?"

"Dave and I just started dating," Jenny blushed. "And, I wouldn't do that. My Mom'd find a lightening machine and zap me, somehow. And, Dad'd fry Dave."

"And, no one's asked me out," Candy scowled. "That's gotta happen first. But, I won't. I know it's just that you _can't_ marry, not that you wouldn't."

"What about - ?" Jonathan started to tease, but his sister socked him in the arm.

"You think girls are yucky, I bet," she spoke over him.

"Not really, but I got better things to spend money on. Models and stuff," he shrugged.

"People've gotten married since Adam and Eve," Jenny said. "They didn't worry about legal-ness or having a preacher."

"God trumps a preacher," Candy said. "And, I bet He made them promise to take care of each other and love each other. All the stuff Mom and Captain Dad do already. I read not long ago, woman was made from man's rib. Not from the head to rule him, or from his foot to be under his rule, but from his side, by his heart and under his arm to be loved and cared for. Mom really doesn't need a lot of taking care of, but she deserves it, and you do." She frowned thoughtfully. "Papers don't make people married. What they do does. Linda's always telling me how her parents are sniping at each other when they think she and Conner can't hear. You and Mom are better at being married than that, even without filing papers or saying anything in front of the whole town. Couldn't we invite Adam, Martha, Ed, and your crew, then you could promise each other everything that you already do. Love each other, be true, and take care of each other, for always?"

"That'd be married, in a way," Jenny added.

"Let me think about it," the ghost frowned. "Not a word to your mother until I decide." After they had nodded, he added sternly, "And, if Dave or any other young man says that is sufficient, I _can_ find a mizzenmast not being reserved for Claymore to run him up."

"Captain! Sheesh. We aren't even - don't rush it," Jenny protested.

"I have no intention of it."

"We'll talk after my first date," Candy said.

"Good, in twenty years then," the ghost nodded.

"Least that long for me," Jonathan said firmly.

"But, can't we talk to mom now?" Candy asked, "and start planning the wedding that's not a wedding?"

"Yeah. There's _lots_ of plans to make," Jonathan nodded. "Like, we gotta get Martha to make a cake and - "

"Jonathan! You just want cake," his sister chided. "You'd have her or us bake for - the fateful day Alexander Hamilton was shot."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"He's right," Jenny said.

"See?" the boy said smugly.

"Sometimes he wants cookies."

"Do I hear my favorite words being bandied?" a cultured voice asked.

"There's no cake, Dash," Daniel laughed. "Jonathan simply wants Martha to make a wedding cake."

"What? Her own wedding? Jonathan, that's crass," the noble ghost reproved him. "Even though I love cake, I would not want her to do so."

"Not for her wedding, for Mom and Captain Gregg's!" the lad corrected.

"Oh. While I do approve, I do not like hearing of it second hand, Danny," Dash remarked, angling his lean form against a wall of air.

"It's not second hand, we just figured it out," Jonathan said.

"No one knows," Jenny added. "Including her."

"Cart in front of the horse?" Dash asked, raising a brow.

"I haven't decided yet," Daniel said. "It may or may not be a solution, and it's not a wedding, per-se."

"Close enough. Promising to love each other in front of witnesses," Candy said. "Saying you're it for each other."

"Logical girl," an Irish brogue agreed as Sean O'Casey appeared. "Ye two are a couple, Danny. Don't go saying otherwise."

"I'm not. But, I'm not sure a nonlegal wedding is the thing to do." As well as he could, Daniel explained.

"Odd," Sean frowned. "Carrie said none of this to me when I saw her just now."

"I haven't told her, yet."

"Now, see here, Danny. Ye can't just go tellin' a lass ye're marrying her, or whatever this is. If I'd said that to M- to any of my lady friends, Schooner Bay's no' big enough for the both of us. Asking's the polite thing to do, no matter how certain ye are. Aunt Violet raised ye to have better manners than that!"

"What kind of idiot do you take me for? I would not tell her she is going to marry me, or whatever this is, I would ask, and I have not."

"Yet," the kids added for him.

Daniel's lips thinned. Finally, he allowed grudgingly, "Yet. This is not the sort of thing you can rush."

"He has a point, old son. They've only lived together eight years," Dash nodded sagely.

With a glare, the Captain said, "I should toss you in the brig."

"You'd have to build one to do so," Dash smiled serenely. "And, I'd just pop out."

"All right. I will bring up the matter to Mrs. Muir, _but_ in my own time, all of you," the Captain declared. "I do not wish to take anything away from Martha's preparations."

"A double wedding might be cool," Jenny suggested.

"Yeah, get it all out of the way. Do I have to wear a suit?" Jonathan asked, looking from one adult to the other.

"Yes," the Captain and the girls replied.

"Blast."

"Now, I think we should all disperse, or your mother is going to come looking to see why we are having a - convention in the wheelhouse," the Captain stated.

As the children started to exit, he mumbled, "And, it won't be a wedding, whatever it is." He paused, then added, "Blast it."

Deciding he might as well take advantage of the moment, the Captain popped down to Carolyn's room, hoping he could find the right words to convey his request. The lady of his home was bent over an article, also searching for the right words.

"Madam, if I might have a word with you?" he began.

"I _need_ a word or two. Honestly, Captain, I do not see how I can describe the garden club's luncheon so that it doesn't sound like I'm writing the same thing I wrote last year about the blasted thing. It's the same people, serving the same rubber chicken, and talking about the same topics." Carolyn shook her head. "Dave suggested I just pull up the last one and reprint it, but I hope he was joking." Resting her chin on one hand, she concluded, "Tempting though."

"Well, gardening was never exactly my area of expertise," the ghost admitted, tugging his ear. "But, what I wish to speak of has nothing to do with gardens, or luncheons, for that matter."

Looking at him expectantly, Carolyn nodded, tacitly inviting him to continue.

The ghost cleared his throat needlessly and opened his mouth, but before the words could come out, Martha called upstairs, "Mrs. Muir. Telephone! It's long distance. Your mother."

"Oh. I'd better take it. Hold that thought." Carolyn smiled and hastened downstairs.

By the time the call concluded, Martha had dinner on the table, and the opportunity was lost. Over the meal, Carolyn asked, "Daniel, what did you want to ask me?"

Candy, Jenny, and Jon exchanged looks that plainly said, _What? He didn't ask her? Sheesh._

The Captain looked disconcerted, then bluffed, "Oh, it can wait. Is your mother well?"

"Yes. She and Dad are just going through a period of added concern, wanting to make sure we're adjusting okay." Her lips quirked. "So, Jen, are you adjusting?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm still sad, sometimes, _naturally_! - but yeah. Better than I'd be if you'd married Mr. Thompson. He's nice, enough, but a little time around him goes a long, long way."

"Which is how I prefer him, a long, long way away," the Captain commented.

The rest of the evening's conversation was pleasant. The following day lacked a "right" moment for the Captain to broach the subject with his lady, and if he had hoped that the kids would let the matter lie, he was doomed to be disappointed.

Right after school, Candy and Jonathan found their hero. "Did you ask her?" Jonathan asked.

The Captain shook his head. "She had to work at that miserable rag most of today."

Candy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Well, I had study hall today, but I was all caught up, so I went in the library and did some research. You know, back in the old days, even longer ago than Fontenot was alive, important people would get married when they were little kids, or when the lady was a little kid, anyway. They didn't - do anything about it until she was grown, like, fourteen."

"If you are using that to justify dating before your birthday in two months, think again," the ghost said dryly, aiming a hard gaze at the girl. He made a mental note to reiterate the point with Tristan. The pup had tried to ease around to asking permission to maybe date the Captain's daughter, someday, if all parties were agreeable. Daniel had been notably deaf to the oblique queries.

Candy flushed. "No... that wasn't the idea. Unless you'd consider it as an argument in favor - okay. Not. Just that marriage can mean a whole lot of things, and they were married, but not very. Not as much as you and Mom, I think."

"Thank you, Candy," the Captain smiled.

"That's dumb. Who'd want to marry a little kid?" Jonathan asked. "Or a girl younger than you?"

"People died much younger, back then," the ghost explained, just as Jenny burst in.

"Did she say yes?"

"He hasn't asked," Jon blew out a breath in disgust.

"Captain! You wouldn't have to exactly marry her, yet. I mean, you want to, but it could be - an engagement ceremony. When Mary and Joseph were engaged, that was as profound as being married. They would have had to divorce to break up, and that was before they were married," Jenny rattled off. "So, being engaged or engaged to be engaged would kinda work, until Adam can get everything right."

"And he will. Adam is cool," Candy said. "It's just taking time."

"Right," Jenny agreed.

"Did you have study hall, also?" the ghost smiled.

"No. I remembered that from Sunday school," Jenny admitted.

"And, it just backs up what I said," Candy added.

"I WILL ask her. But, the time and place must be right," the Captain promised them. "Now, do you not have homework? All of you?"

"Yes, sir," they chorused morosely.

"And, it will not be over dinner, so do not make leading statements or give me odd looks throughout the meal," the ghost admonished as they turned to leave.

The Captain promised himself that he would find the proper moment the next day, but his plan was foiled when Carolyn announced she had volunteered to help out at the PTA's book fair at school all day.

"You don't have to, Mom," Jon hastily said. "Really. I mean, there's gonna be tons of mothers there and - and - most kids don't like to read anyway. It'd be - frustrating for you. And we don't want that."

Carolyn's brows lifted. "Mrs. Post told ME that they needed the help. And, I think the idea is to encourage kids who DON'T like to read to start liking it. I'm going in with my eyes open."

"But - the Captain will be lonely," the boy tried.

"Since when am I chopped liver?" Martha asked. "Not to mention three other spooks that keep popping up around here?"

"And, it's not like I'm leaving forever, just a few hours, Jonathan," Carolyn assured him. "I think the Captain can survive a little while." She gave the ghost an amused look.

"The lad is right, I will miss you, Madam," Daniel said. "And, I did hope to discuss a matter with you, but, I do understand duty."

Carolyn glanced at her ghost, and so completely missed the frustrated looks her children exchanged.

Martha, however, caught them, and when the family had left, she confronted the seaman.

"All right, what's got those three looking like they and you are conspiring?"

Stroking his beard, the spirit silently chuckled. He should have known there was no getting anything past Martha. "The fact is that we are. You see, I wish to ask Mrs. Muir if she will consent to be - engaged to be engaged to me. But, I want the proper moment. "

"Proper moment? That's just an excuse to procrastinate," the older woman huffed. "And, I'd say I KNOW procrastinating! Look at how long it took Ed Peavey to pop the question while I waited for him."

"You are a model of patience. However, my delay is not that at all. I don't pre-propose every day, my good woman, and the mood does need to be right. Then, the children think there should be some sort of ceremony, and I'm blasted if I know what kind we could have that's not simply a sham to soothe a guilty conscience."

"Then, you are in luck!" a voice called from overhead.

"Tristan, if you don't get off that ceiling, no, stay there. It needs some cobwebs removed, and you're in a spot to do it," Martha said. "I'll just get the broom."

Looking slightly alarmed, the youngest ghost landed in a split second.

"Knew the threat of women's work would get you grounded," she nodded. "Now, what are you talking about being in luck?"

"Well, a little bird told me about this project, and another little bird asked that I see if I could do some research since I do have access to libraries better than Schooner Bay High School's, and my efforts paid off."

"Would one bird be Jenny and the other Candy?" the Captain asked, trying to decide if he needed to glare or not.

"One would be, but the other has a more English accent, and a permanently broken heart, since he lost the fair Mrs. Grant to our good Mr. Peavey," Tristan smiled.

"Oh, go on," she laughed. "We both know Dash was just proving he could blarney better than Sean, despite Sean's Irish soul."

"I doubt that," the boy smiled. "But, considering I have found vital data that is pertinent, relevant, and so forth to the matter at hand, it is good that they shared information with me. Now, do you want it?"

Rolling his eyes, the Captain sighed, "Yes. Go ahead."

"Well, while most research on engagement ceremonies leads one to rather pagan things, there are, in fact, Christian rites of betrothal as well. Granted, they are in the Orthodox tradition, not the Protestant one, but let's not bandy semantics. I do think we could dispense with the meeting of families to discuss what each party brings to the marriage. But, I did Xerox what several books said on the matter, and figured that Mrs. Muir is an adept writer who could make it work for the present circumstances." He paused. "Of course, as I have been threatened and glared at, perhaps my assistance is not wanted and I should simply make confetti ..."

"Oh, you know I'd never swat you or make you help against your will," Martha chided. "And, he glares at everyone."

"My apologies, if you took the glare the wrong way," the Captain added. "Besides, consider how disappointed the girls will be if this does not work out."

"True, that is a point. Very well," the boy nodded, popping a folder into his superior's hands. "Now, if you need to scare Claymore into funding the decorations and so forth, feel free to call upon me. My fright-inspiring abilities are ever at your command, sir."

"The day I can't scare that lily-livered lobster will be the day I - " Daniel began.

"I didn't say you _needed_ my help, just that I'd be glad to give it. He makes such interesting noises. I find them fascinating. Incredible squawking range."

Martha shook her head at the expressions on the two ghosts' countenances. Both looked like wine experts savoring a fine vintage. "You're terrible, the pair of you!"

"But, you must admit, it is fun to kid him," Tristan pled.

"And, he does deserve it, at least ninety-nine percent of the time," the Captain added. "If not all, however, as I am not God, I will allow for a margin of error. However slight."

The housekeeper grimaced. "Well, maybe a good portion of the time, anyway." Deciding it was time to change subjects, she added, "And, Captain, if you need any help getting things set up to ask Mrs. Muir to pre-marry you, let me know."

"Pre-marry. Hmm. Martha, I like that term. Thank you," the ghost smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Actually, the term, from my research," Tristan piped up, gesturing at the papers, "is partial marriage, but if you like that one also, please, no kisses."

"Have no fear," the Captain rumbled over Martha's guffaw.

Before coming home, Carolyn had stopped at the Beacon and the post office. Between the two, she had at least a hill, if not a mini-mountain's worth of new writing to get done. _McCall's_ wanted an article about adopting older children for its January issue and Mark Finley was infamous for giving her too much to do in not enough time. She didn't even break for dinner, just had a sandwich at her desk. Needless to say, much to Daniel's, Martha's, and the three kids' dismay, the mood was killed.

At breakfast, Carolyn did look more cheerful. "I got more done yesterday than I thought I did. I'll be able to meet all the deadlines."

"And maybe take a break today?" Jenny asked. "It's not good for you to get overstressed."

"I wasn't stressed. I was on a roll," Mrs. Muir insisted, pushing a lock of hair over her ear absently.

"It's a fine line," Candy said. "So, today, just - relax with Captain Dad."

"Yeah. He's all caught up on his charts and logs, aren't you?" Jonathan chimed in, looking from his mother to the Captain.

"Well, they are in constant need of updates, but, yes. They are not in urgent need," the Captain nodded. "And, my dear, your company is always a welcome delight."

"See!" three voices chorused.

"I'm starting to suspect a conspiracy," Carolyn murmured. "Are you plotting something for our anniversary?"

The Captain cringed inwardly. _Blast. _He had been so focused on this pre-proposal issue that it had rather slipped his mind. How could it, when he worked every day in the office that Carolyn, the younger children, Martha, Dash, and Sean had refurbished to commemorate the day several years ago?

Mrs. Muir interpreted his slightly guilty look as confirmation of her guess and grinned. "I'll look forward to seeing what it is."

Not long after that, the kids had to leave for school and Martha decided to make herself scarce, leaving Daniel and Carolyn alone, except for Scruffy.

Taking her coffee, Carolyn went into the living room to proof what she had written the prior evening before asking Daniel's opinion of it. For several minutes, the ghost let her read in silence, but paced impatiently. Finally, he could stand it no more and cleared his throat.

"Did you need something, Daniel?" she asked, looking up.

"Yes. I mean, need is perhaps not the right word, or perhaps it is," he began. "Yes, it is the proper word."

Carolyn bit back a smile, deciding it would not be politic to tell the Captain that he rather sounded like Ed Peavey's infamous "might, then again, might not" catchphrase. "Go on?"

He stopped, frowning. "Did I say something amusing, Madam?"

"No. Not at all." She coughed a little. "You just make me smile."

The Captain blinked, then bent to kiss her hand. "You have the same effect on me. Which is perhaps the point of this. As you so recently pointed out - BLAST!"

Whatever he was going to remind her of having pointed out was cut short by an urgent rapping on the door. "I do not suppose you could ignore it?" he sighed. A second, harder knock came, followed by a ring on the doorbell.

"I don't think so," Carolyn answered, getting to her feet. "Do you want to - ah - "

"Want to? No, but I will grant the wisdom of doing so," the Captain grimly replied, vanishing a second later.

Carolyn crossed to the door and opened it to find Claymore standing there nervously. Seeing that it was only his supposed nephew, Daniel reappeared, clearly irate.

"H-hello- Mrs. Muir," her landlord stammered. He never would get over the shock of terror his "uncle" incited so easily. "C-Captain. I-it's time to renew the lease, and I wanted to bring it by, personally, that is. No charge for delivery, and I'm throwing in the notary fee, filing fee, and any other fees, free, as usual."

"Thank you, Claymore," Carolyn smiled, stepping aside to let him enter. "I'll just get a - " Before the word could be spoken, a pen had appeared in her hand. "Thanks, Daniel."

"Certainly."

"You will note that the rent is the same as last year," Claymore pointed out. "In fact, all the terms are exactly the same."

"Then, she can sign and you can be on your way," Daniel remarked.

"No. I mean, I want her to read it first. I want YOU to read it first. Or second? I DO NOT want anything to come up later that you can accuse me of doing," Claymore firmly stated. "If I made any typos, I want you to find them right now and we will fix them here, before you sign. And we will all, well, not you, Captain, because you aren't- you know, a party of the first part or second part, or anything, but we will all who are parties initial the changes." His head bobbed up and down. "All nice and legal. Proper, even. Yeah." He thought a second. "Fair and square."

"We get the picture," Daniel bit out. He did not need to be reminded that he had no status.

"I'm sure it's all on the up and up," Carolyn began.

"That, too," Claymore said excitedly. "It's that, too." He could tell he had done something that had royally annoyed the Captain, and had no idea what. He usually knew, but not knowing was twice as unsettling.

Carolyn read over the contract, then, at Claymore's insistence, let the Captain read it. The ghost was torn between wanting to protect his lady by going over it in minute detail so he could call the twiggy twerp on the slightest quibble and wanting to have Claymore shove off. In the end, his protective instincts ruled.

There was nothing out of order, but Carolyn was unfailingly polite and kind, so, she had to offer her unwelcome guest refreshment, and Claymore James Gregg never said no to anything free.

When he finally left, Carolyn looked around and asked, "What did you want to discuss, Daniel?" But, she found only empty air.

Sean met the Captain on the widow's walk during his late night patrol. "So, when is the - sort of weddin'?" the Irishman asked.

"I have not asked her, yet," the Captain said stiffly.

Sean stared at his oldest friend who stood staring out to sea rigidly. "Ye have no' asked her? What are ye waitin' for?"

"Oh, I thought I'd wait until the children, including Tristan, had found an even hundred variations of nontraditional weddings and engagements to cite," Daniel noted, adjusting his sleeves with a frown. "They are almost there. Martha is even in on it. She read some - romance novel by that woman who wears so much pink, Cart something- where the protagonists were wed, and legally, when he simply introduced her as his wife to two people. A little-known Scottish tradition that was quite lawful until the early part of this century. I pointed out we are NOT in Scotland."

"You can add in another - er - fact. There are traditions, among rather primitive societies, where a woman will marry a ghost, sort of," Sean coughed.

"Indeed? Why has it not come up at a Spectral Fraternity meeting?" the Captain asked.

"Well, 'tis not really a ghost, but she marries her late husband's brother, or some fellow, in order to have kids, and the line is continued. The ghost is supposed to sort of take over, at the proper moment for the living fellow," Sean scratched his head. "Dash and I spent some time in a library lookin' up this stuff. We thought ye might get cold feet, so he thought we'd play Adam and make a case on why you shouldn't back down. But, even if it was a real ghost the lass was marrying, I doubt it'd be heard of at those meetings. Most of them think all humans are good for is scarin'. Did ye ever hear a word about soul mates at one of them?"

Daniel shook his head slowly.

"But, ye and Carrie obviously are, and that is - blast it, Danny! I can't stand to see you not acting on the best thing to ever happen to you. I know what it's like to have a love like that. If you don't do something about it, you might lose her. And, that would damage ye both."

"I'm hardly going to send her away again," Daniel snapped.

"No, but ye thinking about ye not being properly whatever ... You're an honorable man, Daniel Gregg, and unless ye feel like ye've done the right thing by the lady and her family, somehow, it will end. And, there is value to that line of thought, aye. But, I say yer hearts are already married. And - I don't know and what, but just don't blow it, as modern talk puts it."

"I won't. It just seems like every time I try to talk to her, something happens. The blasted phone rings. Claymore shows up. She has to go somewhere. It's infuriating."

"Tomorrow is Friday night." Sean frowned as he leaned on the railing. "So, the children do not have school the next day. Martha and Ed probably have a date. I'll tell Clay to not call on pain of pain. Maybe your crewmen and the kids can do something away from the house. You and Carrie will have the house to yerself, so just say it. I'd unplug the phone, if I were you. After all, if the kids are with us, we would hardly call over an emergency, just pop."

"What if her parents have an emergency?" Daniel was not a fan of Mr. Graham Bell's machine, but it did have uses.

"So, talk fast, then plug the thing back in," Sean shrugged. "Ye can plug and unplug it, can't ye?"

"Yes."

"Well, then. No more excuses, Daniel Gregg. Besides, it's not like the matter is iffy."

"I know, but there is the chance she will say no, or not think this is good enough," the other ghost scowled. "I barely think it suffices. However, it will have to. "

"It's not forever. Adam's a smart guy, and he's bound to think of something," Sean grinned. "Worst comes to worst, just give up your name, man."

The Captain glared, but Sean had been his friend far too long to be intimidated. "The Gregg name has always been a source of pride," Daniel stated. "Even though in recent years it has been sullied by association with less than worthy bearers." He paused, rocking on his heels, then shook his head. "I am not ready to surrender my identity, even for her. However, should a handful of years pass and that is the only way I can marry her, then, I will do what I must."

"It would be a hard sacrifice, aye," Sean nodded. "Just tell her that you will, if after givin' Adam a chance to find another way, he canna."

"And I WILL do so, but only if it's my only option. Blast. I never thought I would hate being a local hero. Were I not, a second Daniel Gregg might be no source of consternation. I dare say that you, Dash, or Tris could show up under your own names. Dash and Tris have. That would not solve the problem of how to obtain Gull Cottage, but I am gradually seeing there is no way to be my own heir, without pretending I had no honor in my first life."

"And, Carrie wouldna want that kind of thing goin' on your record, even as a sham. It'd discredit her own writing, besides."

Daniel nodded grimly. "I will still give Adam time. He has mentioned it is difficult to work on matters such as this during office hours. His secretary does not know about ghosts, so he must do all the research himself between cases."

"Not to mention handling Dash's paperwork," Sean snorted. "Our old friend loathes, despises, AND absolutely abhors the stuff."

"Well, his handwriting is unreadable, so it's just as well," the Captain scoffed in amusement. "Adam would never be able to translate."

"One of us should mention that to the boy. It might make him feel better."

The two friends laughed and continued to watch over the household until shortly before dawn, when Sean left to see about helping make arrangements for the Captain's surprise.

When the family came downstairs, Tristan was helping Martha make breakfast. Plates, utensils, and cups were floating all across the kitchen.

"You're here bright and early," Carolyn noted, startled, as she plucked her coffee from midair.

"Had a craving for pancakes, and Martha makes the best," Tristan grinned, directing the napkins to dance out of their drawer and toward the table so they could join the silverware.

"This does make for an entertaining start to the day," Mrs. Muir shook her head.

"Yeah, cool," Jonathan said.

"None of those had better drop," Daniel told his crewman sternly.

If it had been a television episode of some sitcom, at least one plate or the juice pitcher would have crashed at that precise moment. However, no one was filming Tris, and the operation was concluded without mishap.

"Since I did not break even one thing, I hope you will give permission for me to borrow your three kids this evening," Tristan asked, sneaking a wink at the Captain.

"What for?" Carolyn asked.

"There's a movie that looks good at the theater," the younger ghost explained. "In fact, I think Sean and Dash want to see it too, so there will be two responsible adults there, if you have any doubts about me."

"Don't be silly, both Daniel and I trust you," Carolyn chided, shooting Daniel an "agree with me, please" look.

"Yes, we do. I also trust you to know the consequences of failure to live, so to speak, up to that faith," the Captain added. His first mate had been busy overnight, it appeared.

"Of course, sir," the young man smiled placidly.

"Uh, what is the movie?" Jon asked. "Do we want to see it?"

His sisters kicked him under the table. "We want to see it," Candy said through gritted teeth. "All of us."

"Right," Jenny nodded. "I'm sure Cousin Mom and Captain Dad won't be TOO lonely without the three of us clunking around for a few hours."

"But, I think you'll like it, Jonathan," Martha smiled. "Ed's taking me, and he said it had actually been released in the last five years, for a change. One of those Bond movies. Can't recall which one, but they're all pretty much alike." She shrugged. "The guy's not bad to look at, whoever's playing him."

"Yeah, that does sound cool," the boy looked happy.

"We could make it a family outing," Carolyn started to suggest.

"NO!" everyone else in the room chorused.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm being set up?" she asked, looking from the two ghosts to her housekeeper to the children. She even gave Scruffy a suspicious stare.

"I wouldn't know," Martha said. "But, I do know that if anyone in this room set you up, it would be for your benefit and not to look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Did she just call us horses?" Tristan asked the Captain.

"At least it was the proper end," he returned.

"Oh, both of you," Martha chided.

"Well, in the face of such a gift, how can I refuse?" Mrs. Muir asked. "All right. Tristan, Candy, Jonathan, and Jenny, you may all go to the movie tonight. And, since it's not a school night and you won't be exactly alone, you can stay out past curfew. I'll let you know how much when you get home from school. Will Dave be going as well?"

Jenny flushed. "I - maybe I'll see him and ask."

Jonathan smirked, but did not tease her.

XXX

The family cleared out of Gull Cottage early that evening. Sean had warned Claymore not to drop by or call if he wanted to live and do well.

Sensing that tonight was special, Carolyn took the time to dress in something pretty, but it still startled her, in the best of ways, to see the Captain waiting for her in his formal uniform.

"You look - magnificent," she breathed, echoing the words she had first said about him.

"As do you, my dear," he returned, kissing her hand. "Much has happened since you initially made that astute observation."

"Yes, it has," she agreed as they walked into the living room.

They took a seat, but Daniel said nothing more for long moments, then he cleared his throat.

"You are sure that ghosts can't catch a cold?" Mrs. Muir fretted. "Not even when you take on tangible form?"

"Quite sure, Madam," he nodded. "I believe I told you that before."

"Yes. Right before you had Tim Seagirt sing your song."

"I have not found a musician to show up and serenade you tonight, though if they thought it would help, I have no doubt Sean and Tristan would volunteer," the Captain replied.

"I prefer your company in any case," Carolyn prompted. "Is there - something you wanted to say? To me?"

"Yes," the ghost said. "Something I must admit I have wanted to say for a long time, though it is not exactly what I wish to say. It will have to do, for now. But, it is only temporary, until I can find a better way. You do understand that, don't you?"

"Uh- no, not really. What is only temporary?" Carolyn blinked.

With a touch of consternation, the Captain realized that he had been thinking so hard about what he wanted to say that he hadn't said it, simply thought he had. "Oh, blast," he mumbled. In a more audible tone, he sighed, "Carolyn, since you and the children came here, this house has become a home. But, I would have something more binding than an unspoken promise between us. However, as you know, until Adam can find a way for Daniel Gregg to live again, as it were, without causing a riot, that is, marriage is not feasible."

"I do understand, Daniel. I know you would marry me, if you could. I had to go and fall in love with the most famous ghost in town," she smiled, touching his face gently.

"Of course, part of that is your fault. You did get my memoirs published, a statue erected in my honor, and a front page story run on me," he teased lightly.

"The last one was YOUR doing, but - " she retorted.

"I do not wish to argue," he placed a finger over her lips. "What I do wish to do is have your promise to be engaged to be engaged to me. The children have been doing research for several days now, and Tristan came up with the term partial marriage for a very formal betrothal. I rather like that notion. Would you partially marry me, with the understanding that it will be the real thing, someday? Hopefully sooner, not later?"

"I don't see why you were so nervous," Carolyn said, moving his hand so she could speak. "I would love to."

"And, I promise, if you will be patient, that in no more than - five years, if Adam has not been able to make Daniel Gregg legal, I will give up my name and my hopes of fighting that - feckless fake for Gull Cottage and take a new identity so I can marry you fully. If you will just say yes, now."

"Daniel, I already said yes, but I hope you mean that last part, too," Carolyn said.

"Oh? You did. Forgive my deafness, my dear. I have been mentally rehearsing this for days." Looking slightly abashed, he gave his earlobe a small tug.

"So, that's why you were so annoyed with Claymore, other than general principles, that is," she grinned. "Now, the appropriate response to my affirmative reply would be a kiss, I think."

"I do believe you are correct, my dear."

XXX

Needless to say, when Martha, the kids, and the ghosts returned, everyone was delighted and began making plans for a ceremony on Saturday, September eighteenth. Even though they did consider the twenty-first worth being a holiday, Carolyn did not think the school would see it that way, so their anniversary celebration was being moved up a few days. Saturday morning began with Martha making lists and giving orders. She had a week to plan a semi-wedding, and there was no room for wasting any of that time.

"Hmm. Okay, between the girls and myself, the refreshments should be a snap," she mused. "Are you doing rings, Captain?"

"While I would like to, Martha," he replied, "after due consideration, no. First, this is not an actual wedding, but something _slightly_ less. Secondly, since it is not, a new wedding ring or engagement ring would cause a measure of consternation and gossip among looser lipped townsfolk."

"He's got a point," Sean agreed. "Why, at the movie last night, someone said 'bless you' before Jonathan sneezed."

"Is he taking a cold?" Daniel frowned.

"Those old seats are dusty," Martha reassured him. "You don't need to whip up any Golden Bark Elixir. I will admit that was the best broth I've ever made. Now, who is conducting the ceremony? Claymore?"

Thunder rumbled.

"It was just a suggestion! He is the J.P., after all."

"That was simply thunder. I think we're going to have a shower," Dash said. "Tristan, go fetch the laundry Martha hung out to dry."

"Very well, but why is it always me who gets these tasks?" he asked, popping out before there could be an answer.

"Because rank hath benefits," Dash called.

"Yes, and I would have thundered, had Heaven not chosen to," the Captain said. "I don't believe Claymore is even invited."

"Captain," Martha leveled a stare at him. "Now, if it wasn't for Claymore, twice over, you and Mrs. Muir would not be together. Not only did he bring us back, with Dash's help, yes, I know, don't get your feathers in a twist," she glanced at the Englishman, "but he did rent Gull Cottage to us in the first place." She nodded firmly. "AND, over your objections."

"Oh, fine. Do as you wish," Daniel sighed. He had learned by now that the females of his family would in any case, he might as well consent and put up a facade of being in control of the situation. "Other than that twit, Ed and Adam are the only other guests we can have."

"We aren't invited?" Tristan yelped, appearing overhead with a basket of sheets. "Where'dya want these, Martha?"

"Off the ceiling," she commanded. "And, in the linen closet. Folded neatly, that is."

"Of course you are invited," Daniel frowned. "You are family. I was referring to people who aren't here fifty percent of the time, at least."

"What about Elroy?" Martha asked. "And Fontenot?"

"Fontenot may or may not appear," Daniel said. "He's rather unpredictable. If we can find him to invite, of course he is welcome."

"And Applegate?" Sean asked.

"Is one misfit not enough?" the Captain returned.

Carolyn came in just in time to hear the last bits of the conversation. "Elroy is sweet, and I think it would mean a lot to him."

"Perhaps I should just hand all the preparations over to you?" Daniel asked rhetorically.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Now, now. It's a wonderful day, and I just want to share it with whoever we can."

"Put that way, you are right, my dear," he allowed. "What are the children up to?"

"Candy and Jenny are trying to pick out my dress for me. Jonathan is hiding from female stuff."

"Ahem," Martha interjected. "Who is conducting the ceremony? We've determined it won't be Claymore, though I don't see who can, if not him."

"It's a betrothal. We don't need a J.P. or a pastor for that," Carolyn said. "We will just speak our hearts."

Martha nodded. "Decorations are next on the agenda."

Mentally rolling his eyes, Daniel rose. "Martha, you are without peer on this sort of preparation, or any sort, for that matter. I trust you to handle it all with taste and superior wisdom. Whatever you decide will exceed anything I could possibly imagine."

"You just don't want to deal with the fluff," she accused. 

Grinning, Daniel said, "That too," and vanished.

September 18

Jonathan adjusted his collar for the fifth time in ten minutes, wondering as he did so why fancy clothes had to be so blasted uncomfortable. He really hated wearing a tie. "Wish I was a ghost so this thing wouldn't choke me," he sighed.

"They do choke us," Tristan said, pausing in his guitar tuning to reply. "At least when in solid form." To be honest, he had never had a dress uniform in life, so getting to wear one now, so as to match the other seamen, was an accomplishment. He did not mind itchy collars one bit if that was the price.

Before the boy could voice another gripe, Martha bustled into the room. "Okay, Mrs. Muir is ready. Everyone get where they belong."

Sean nodded to Tris, who began playing _Come to Me, Bend to Me_ while Sean sang it as Fontenot escorted Carolyn into the family room to stand beside Daniel, who looked splendid in his dress uniform.

There was a moment's silence, then Carolyn said, "Eight years ago, I came to Gull Cottage looking for a new life. I never expected to find love. I thought that was something that might never happen again, for me. But, you proved me wrong, Daniel, and I thank you. I know that right now we cannot marry, but I can give you my word that from here on out, you are the only man I will be in love with. You have my heart and my fidelity. You're my best friend and you have been and continue to be a father to my children."

"Carolyn, you have taught me that it is not only possible to love a woman, but to like one as well. I both love and like you. It took me over a century to find you, but now that I have, I so swear that you will be the queen of my heart. From this moment on, I will love no other. I pledge my faith to you and to this entire family."

Adam cleared his throat. He was not sure how he had gotten roped into this role, but Dash had told him to do it, so he was. At least he had waited until after the younger man was awake. "By your words you are bound one to another. You have promised to be true to one another in a contract as binding as marriage. And I promise that within - "

"Seven years," Daniel said. "It is said to be the perfect number."

"Within seven years, I'll find the miracle you need to marry in truth," Adam concluded. "You have my word."

"You have our loyalty as well," Sean, Dash, and Tristan said as one.

"We aren't strictly family," Dash said. "But, I care for you more than I do my own kin. I will stand beside you to uphold the vows."

"And, ye've been my brother in the heart, Danny, for longer than I care to admit. And Carrie's given you the joy I always hoped ye'd find."

"You're my family, simple as that," Tristan added a litte abashed. "I'm here for you. All of you."

"And," Jenny said, blushing, "You're the best second family a girl could have."

"Or first," Candy said.

"Or a guy could," Jon concluded.

"Indeed," Fontenot intoned, conveying a wealth of words in one.

"Yeah, me too," Elroy chimed in.

"You know I'm all in favor of this," Martha said.

"What they said, kinda, only I know, I'm not family," Claymore gulped.

Carolyn smiled.

"I'm not done," Captain Gregg said over the babble. This was not the most coordinated of ceremonies, but the amount of heart in it made up for that, somewhat. He lifted Carolyn's hand and slipped a band on her finger.

"This is my ring- no- it's -" she began.

"It is your ring. As you might recall, Dash insisted that it needed to be cleaned and tightened a few days back. It probably did, but it also needed a few more stones. Jenny, Ed, and my crewmen have been given places with the others. My promise is not only to you, but to all of this family, my dear."

"Daniel," she started to say, then simply reached up and kissed him.

Feeling like his words probably were not being heard, Adam said, "As you have promised each other before God and this family, I declare you soul-mates by the grace of the Lord."

After a round of applause faded, Dash spoke up. "Now, for your gift." He waved away the anticipated protests. "It's not MUCH of a gift, really. I suppose it might even hurt your feelings. You see, there's a - slumber party at Dashire Manor tonight. However, neither of you is invited; just Martha, Jonathan, Candy, Jenny, and if they want to come along, Sean, Tris, Fontenot, and Adam." He paused to frown. "We're taking the dog, too."

"Dash," Carolyn blushed. "Ah ... "

"Well, I did tell Danny time and again to go on and build the guest house he rambled on about putting up. Bet he wishes he'd listened," the nobleman went on blithely.

"This is not the time to say I told you so," Daniel informed his friend.

"Ye never took to those words well, not hearing them anyway," Sean jested. "Just be quiet and appreciate the gift."

"Trust me, old friend, I do."

"Here now," Dash chided with a twinkle in his eye. "That's what you say to Carolyn!"

Daniel's smile filled his entire face. "Indeed I do. Forever and beyond."


End file.
